Mixed up and Liking it
by GintaGirl
Summary: this is my second story and i added three new char. cause my friends are in love with the show so yeah please r


MIXED UP AND LIKING IT

pairing may very.

three characters added

names:Amber

Ashley

&

Leigh

It was an early monday morning the sun was slowly rising into the sky. Frist day of school for young

ninjas. On the morning two girls where walking to the acadamy.

"So my dad just got back from his mission right."

"yeah what happened"

"He said that it was easy."

"well that really doesnt explain very much Amber."

"well there not really much to say other then it was completed... _Ashley_"

"...I...really...dont...like..you" Ashley glared at her best friend.

"awwww...i love you too." she smiled

"HEY AMBER ,ASHLEY WAIT UP."called there other friends Leigh, Sakura,Ino,TenTen,and Hinata.

"Hey guys whats up?"Asked Amber.

"Not much but i cant wait...todays our frist day of ninja school!!" Ino shouted as she tried to do a spinning kick

but ended up on her butt. Ino sat there for a second before she started laughing. Everyone looked at her and started laughing as well. Ino was always pulling dumb ass things like this but still it was funny.

After the girls calmed down some what Amber pulled Ino off the ground. Ino dusted off her butt then the girls were off again talking a giggling all the while.

AT THE NINJA SCHOOL

(by the way there like 6 years old)

"Good morning and wecome to K.A.N.S school for ninja's in training." said there new teacher Iruka.

Amber and her friends took the two row seats in the back. Hinata sat by the window, then Ino, TenTen then Ashley at the end. In the next row Leigh sat by the window, then Sakura, then Amber which left the other seat beside her empty for the time being.

_'' I hope no one sits beside me...well if anyone does please dont make it be a boy.'' _Amber thought to herself. Just as she finished that thought someone with spiky brown hair red marks on his cheeks and dark brown eyes and...a dog on his shoulder sat next to her.

_" Grrrrrreeeeaaaaatttttt just want i DIDNT want a BOY to sit beside me...well at least he's a cute boy."_ She thought but what she didnt know was that she was staring right at him.

**KIBA'S P.O.V**

Kiba could feel eyes looking at him and it was kind of an odd feeling that bugged him a bit. He looked over to see a girl looking at him.

_"WOW."_ he thought _"She's really...cute."_ This girl (being Amber but he doesnt know...yet..lol..lozer..jk) had dark dark red hair that almost looked black but wasnt. Her skin was as white ivory. But her eyes is what made her beautiful. They were like nothing he had ever seen on a person before. They were a golden amber color (i wonder how she got her name..??? hummm i dont know...lol...)

**BACK TO NORMAL**

"Ummm can i help you." he asked. It was then that she had realized that she had been staring at the boy.

"Umm no im sorry ummm ahhhh..."She turned bright red with emberssment. Kiba gave little laugh at her blush.

"Im Kiba whats your name?" he asked. She looked at him her blush had gone down a bit.

"What?"

"I said whats your name silly." he smiled.

"Ohhh mine is Amber." she answered

"It's a good name for you." he smiled at her.

"You think?" she smiled

"Yeah i do"

"woof woof "

"what was that?" she asked she totally forgot that he had a dog with him.

"ohh this is Akamaru my best buddy in the whole world." Kiba answered with a smile as he patted his friend on the head. Amber smiled.

"Is he going to be your ninja pet err helper thingy whatever they calls it?" Amber asked feeling kinda dumb.

"Haha Yeah you could say that i guess."

"HEY Amber who's friend new friend?" asked Sakura. Loud mouth Sakura got all her friends to look over now.

"Yeah Ambie who's the guy?" asked TenTen

"OH this is Kiba and Akamaru." she answered with a smile.

Hinata:"ummm h-hi im H-Hinata."

Ino:"Sup Names Ino"

Sakura:"Hey im Sakura"

Leigh:"Im Leigh and i like pie woooot!" Everyone looked at her. "What all i said was i like pie...and pizza. i kid i kid."

Ashley:" Names Ashley and i dont know her." she said pionting to Leigh

Leigh:"Hey"

TenTen:"im TenTen"

"And of course you know me." Amber smiled.

"sooo which one is 'ME'?" kiba asked

"Hey thats not funny...okay maybe it is but still." Amber laughed.

"All right kids and turtles time to begin our ninja training." annouced Iruka.

**6 years later.**

(i know i skipped a whole 6 years what trust me its better this way and if you want to find out what happened e-mail me and tell me and ill send it to you when i finished it.)

6 long years had pasted at the ninja school which meant that things had changed and boy had they ever.

Sakura's hair was now down to the middle of her back, she had heard Sasuke say that he only liked girls with long hair which meant every girl in the school had long hair well that is the girls that were in love with the poor sad and lonely emo boy. Ino being another one of the many fan girls of his also had long hair that was always tied back in a high pony tail. Both girls now having a pretty good build for girls there size and age.

Hinata's hair was still short but she wasn't as shy as she once was thanks to her friends who also helped her with her training and getting the guy she had a crush on but she was still to shy to ask him out..Him being Naruto. TenTen hadn't really changed all that much either other then she was a very skilled fighter now. Leigh had made a big change her long black and red hair came down to her mid-back, her body was thinner after she lost all of her baby-fat after a couple months of her ninja training, she also had being training with her ninja pet which was a black cat named Night. But her eyes stayed ther bright forest green color. Ashley's hair was shoulder length and was dark brown with a green streak in her hair. Her eyes were a dark blue-green. She was very strong yes but VERY lazy. And she was perty smart too. She to had her ninja pet which was an Eagle named Eev. And last we come to Amber her hair was long but still was dark dark red hair that almost looked black but wasnt, her eyes, they were a golden amber color. Amber also had a ninja pet (i dont know what you want to call em') which happened to be a young black wolf called Eion.

"Lots of thing had changed since these dumb ass kids for came here eh Kotsetsu" Izumo said looking over to his parnter and best friend since their days in school.

"Yeah youcan say that again."

"Okay Lots of thing had changed since these dumb ass kids for came here eh Kotsetsu" the two men looked at each other.

"hahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!god Izumo your such a dumb ass!!" Kotsetsu laughed.

"hahahHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HELL YEAH!!...wait what?" Izumo looked at his friend.

"oh nothing nothing."

"but...??aaa..."

"God men are weird." Said a 12 year old Amber as she looked over at her friends Leigh, Ashley, Ino-pig(had to add that) Sakura, Hinata and TenTen.

"Yup."they all said as they watch Izumo and Kotsetsu walk away laughing like morons...this is NOT a frist.

"Alright class as you know to day is a very important day...today you will be put into spauds of three plus your sensei's." Iruke smiled he had to admitted he had never been so proud.

"Alright lets start... Team 1 is...Akei, Sheon, and Leon.."

Next was two (not shit really) then three..four...five...six...

"Team 7 Naruto Sakura"

"YEAAAAAAH" shouted Naruto

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"shouted Sakura

"And...Sasuke."

"YEAAAAAHHH!!"shouted Sakura

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Shouted Naruto

"NOOOOOO damn you damn you!!!" shout Ino

Ino and Sakura always were after Sasgay i mean Sasuke for a long time why Amber had no idea like come on emo-ice-prince??? Emo-prince charming gay lover of the night...(I HAD TO PUT THAT IN SOME WHERE I WROTE IT DOWN FOR A SKETCH AND ASHLEY AND I LOVED IT LOL SORRY SASGAY I MEAN SASUKE)thought Amber as she watched her friend Ino and Sakura fight over Sasuke for the millionth billionth time...talk about BORING!!...

Ino jumped at Sakura from her set at the back of the class landed on her then started beating the crap out of her til Sakura got her but in gear and started to fight back...some of the i mean all the boys started to chant 'fight fight fight' over and over again. Sasuke just sat there writing something...i bet it was emo stuff...Naruto was yelling 10 bucks on Sakura. Iruke for a minut or two just stared at the two fighting girls on the floor pull at each others cloths and hair, scarching at each other and swearing so bad it would make a sailor blush...what a vocabulary(i know i spelled it wrong whatever)(this is what i think is going throught Iruke-sensei's mind...droolbonermoredroolingharderboner...but hey thats just me)

_'Yup just another boring day'_Amber sighed.

"Ooooookay...time for team number 13...this is the only all girl team because we have extra girls in this class...Leigh...Ashley...and Amber."Iruka looked around the room...

_'good no one's killing anyone...Anymore..."_Iruka thought to himself.

Kiba looked at the back of Amber's hair which was in a loose braid.

_'Good now maybe i'll get that chance to get her back for what she did to me five years ago...i'll make her pay...'_Kiba thought to himself. Amber could feel someone looking at her. She turned around and looked into two golden brown eyes glaring at her. _'So Kiba still hates me...i said it wasnt my fault...i tried to tell him it wasnt me...why doesn't he believe me i thought we were friends.' _

_**'He's a thick head egotistic guy what did you expact...prince charming riding a white horse???'**_

_'what the...??? who are you scary voice in my head??'_

_**'Ummm...let me think...maybe i dont know...YOU!!! YOU DUMN...UMMM...not very smart person...'**_

_'Soo your me?'_

_**'in short yea'**_

_'ohh...so why haven't i talked to you errr...me before??'_

_**'you seemed really bored to today and i am also...not to blow my own horn or anything...'**_

_'yea please dont'_

_**'shut up...i'm also your inner strenght!!'**_

_'why do i need one of those.'_

_**'you will find out in time...but now you have to stop staring at Kiba i think we're creeping him out.'**_

_'oh'_

"I said what are you staring at?"Kiba growled.

"Oh nothing...just thought i seen you happy cause you know i can't let that happen now could i right dog breath." Amber smiled a kinda of sugar sweet smile.

"I hate you so much..."

"Awwww...i love you to Kiba-skum." Amber smile grew bigger. Kiba's glare got worse...

Hinata had been lisening to there little talk looked over to Amber.

"Hey ...ummm...Amber." Hinata said in a whisper.

"Hey what is it Hinata is something wrong?"

"Do you think maybe you could be a little nicer to Kiba cause im in he's team now and i dont want he to hate me cause we're friends..soo please be nicer to him."

Amber didnt really know what to say. Sure she COULD be nicer to him IF she wanted to.

"sure" was all she could say.

**Ambers inner thoughts**

To tell the truth i don't hate Kiba but he hates me...i dont even know why he just did. For five long and said years Kiba hated me. When we frist met i thought i had found the love of my life and for about a years it was like i was living in a wonder land..Kiba and i would alway train together every day rain nor shine could stop us...but then one day it all end.. he came up to me and told me he hated me and never wanted me to come around him again. But why? Even after five years i still don't know.. We were just seven i wonder if i said something to him and he took it to heart...but what???

**BACK TO NORMAL **

"Alright everyone your new sensei's will be here soon so PLEASE act like i made you at least some what smarted then a five year old PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE" beg Iruka on his hands and knees.

"Oh kay sure we'll act smart." Naruto said with a smile.

"Not all of us have to ACT smart we ARE smart dumn ass." Sasuke said as he looked up from his emo songs (really i dont know what hes doing so we'll just say its emo stuff)(sorry sasuke)

"Did we come at a bad time Iruka?"

Iruka looked over...there they stood the kids new sensei's...

_'grrreeeeaaattt...i hope they didnt hear all that...wait what am i saying of course they heard there the top ninja's in the village...god help me please'_


End file.
